Fluffy
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: A little fluffy one shot of Aomine and Kuroko. Please read and review!


**Title: Fluffy**

**Pairing: Aomine and Kuroko**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

Squish, squish, squish.

"Aomine-kun."

Squish, squish, squish.

"Stop it."

Squish, squish, squish.

Chomp.

"Gah! Damn it Tetsu!" Aomine yelled, nursing his sore hand. Kuroko bit him hard enough to leave red bite marks.

"It's Aomine-kun's fault," Kuroko said with a pout.

"It's not..." Aomine's arm instinctively reached out to caress Kuroko's cheek. He couldn't help himself. Kuroko's face was slender, but his cheeks were soft and mushy. It reminded him of marshmallows. They were so fluffy. He suddenly felt saliva on his other hand and it ended up becoming injured too. He cursed loudly, "Tetsu!"

"I told you to stop it," Kuroko said with a tone that said, 'You did it to yourself.'

"If anything it's your fault for having such...soft...delicious looking..." Aomine cupped Kuroko's face and leaned in. His dark blue eyes stared deep into Kuroko's pale blue ones. He wanted to bite into his flesh. His mouth opened on its own.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko's voice was deep, warning him of the danger that would befall him if he continued without restraint.

Aomine heard him perfectly, but his body had a mind of its own and he had no control of it.

"..." Kuroko stared at him for a second. _He deserves it. _He raised his leg up in between Aomine's legs and dealt a sickening blow. Aomine's happy face changed to one of sheer horror. He quickly fell to the ground. His injured hands covered his damaged pride.

"Tetsu...you bastard." Aomine breathed heavily, his precious sac was now injured.

Kuroko gave him a pitiful look, but walked away with a small smirk, leaving him to suffer on the floor alone.

**-x-x-**

A couple of hours later, Aomine was finally able to walk without hurting. He found Kuroko in a white frilly apron in front of the oven. Although he could tell that his expression was the same as always, he was humming a happy tune. His hips swayed side to side as he bent over to check the contents in the oven.

Aomine snickered quietly and licked his lips. He wanted a piece of that ass.

"Don't even think about it," Kuroko said, taking the cake out of the oven. It sounded like he was talking to himself, but he knew it was directed to him.

Aomine jumped slightly. Only Kuroko would be able to pull off something like that. He was still a ways off and yet he could hear him as if he was embracing him from behind. _Maybe my perverted aura is too strong..._ Aomine shrugged and tip toed towards Kuroko's unsuspecting back. The nape of his pale neck was exposed, probably on purpose. He had changed his clothes from before. Now he wore a big black shirt that exposed most of his neck. The black fabric was a nice contrast to his white skin. _God it's like he's asking me to sink my teeth into his sensitive flesh._

Kuroko was busy preparing the desert to pay attention to him, but that didn't mean he was unaware of his actions. He might as well let him at least try to do something. So he continued to hum, bobbing his head up and down to the singing in his head.

_There. _Aomine wrapped his arms around Kuroko.

"Huh?" Kuroko leaned forward a little bit and just as he expected, Aomine's hands touched the still warm oven.

"Ouch!" Aomine pulled back and started blowing on his hands. Another injury caused by Kuroko, it's already the third one today.

"..." Kuroko watched with a detached expression. "...Ahomine," he said and shook his head. He took Aomine's hands and led him to the sink and turned on the faucet.

"Hot!" Aomine flinched as the hot water fell onto his burnt flesh.

"Ah, sorry," Kuroko murmured and twisted it so that the hot water was replaced with the cold one.

_You don't seem sorry. _Aomine sighed in relief as the ache in his hands cooled down. It wouldn't be okay for a while, but at least it didn't hurt as much.

"You brought this upon yourself..." Kuroko whispered after wetting a towel and patted Aomine's injury.

Aomine rolled his eyes.

**-x-x-**

Aomine watched quietly as Kuroko took out the chocolate frosting and started to apply it to the vanilla cake. His mouth started to water as the fragrance wafted towards his nose. "Are you done yet?"

Kuroko clicked his tongue.

_Did Kuroko just..._

"I'm not done until I cut it."

_...He totally did. _"What's the occasion?"

"..." Kuroko froze, his hand holding the knife above the cake. "...Ahomine..."

After a couple of minutes, Aomine started to get worried. He expected a shout, a punch, or possibly a knife being aimed at his crotch, but Kuroko remained the same. "What's wrong...?" He turned Kuroko around and saw the tears flowing down his eyes. "Eh?!" Aomine eyes widened. "W-Why are you crying?"

"You forgot didn't you?" Kuroko whispered, his eyes continued to flow. "What is today?"

"..." A light bulb turned on in his head. _Ah so that's what's he talking about._ He placed his finger on Kuroko's chin and lifted his head up so he could wipe his tears away. "I didn't forget that today's our anniversary."

"Eh?" The tears slowed down until it stopped. "You...remembered?"

"How could I not?" Aomine shrugged. "I'm not that much of an ass."

"..." A small smile appeared onto Kuroko's face and soon his eyes were smiling too.

Aomine's eyes softened. "You should smile more often," he said, caressing his cheek.

"Aomine-kun..." Kuroko peered at him from half lidded eyes; he closed his mouth and waited.

Aomine glanced at the cake and got an idea. He touched it and put some of the frosting onto Kuroko's lips. "Thanks for the meal," he said with a smirk and dipped his head. _Mhm...even his lips are fluffy._

The two continued the night in each other's arms. Aomine was finally able to get a piece of that sweet vanilla flavored ass.

**-x-x-**

…**To think a fluffy one shot turned into this. I surprise myself ****most**** sometimes. Please review!**


End file.
